Highschool of the Dead  Alt
by YukioKaito
Summary: My personal OC Story of Highschool of the Dead, multiple OC's tons of fun


** High School of the Dead**

I stared out across the grand entry at Yokohama Private Academy the leaves from the Sakura tree blew across the pathway to the gate at the entrance. I stood on the stairway between level 4 and the roof, I always skip period one, the sky always seems to be blue and the Sakura tree's always seem to be in blossom, even in winter it is still wonderful to just stand, look, and think. As I finally reach my climax point of peace and serenity I'm startled by the bell, my eyes open slightly to leave me with a face that seems very un-amused, my chance at peace was interrupted by that stupid bell again. "HI TAKUTO!"

"Oh, hi Ino."

"Wow, you seem awfully gloomy."

"Well, seeing as my only chance for the day at utter peace and calm was ruined by that stupid bell I think I would be."

"Oh boohoo isn't education a little more important than-"

"Meh, depends on your point of view" a new voice joined the conversation, one of a longtime friend named Yukio Kaito, a half black, half Japanese athletic god from Tokyo, he's a bit of a pretty boy, but, seeing as I knew him since he moved here to Yokohama in grade 1 we became instant friends. He's hands down the closest friend I have here, I don't really have THAT many, but, Yukio kind of keeps everyone off me in a way, because he's cool with everyone at the school, especially the ladies he could tell each of them to jump off a bridge for a date with him, well, all except for two, one is on the Ladies Kendo team and is the captain, her name is Saeko Bushijima, I wasn't too familiar with her but I was with Rei Miyamoto, she was the closest friend I had besides Yukio, and Kai, Oh yeah, Kai, he's the only other REAL friend I had he's always been there for me, maybe even more than Yukio. "I personally believe Athletics are twenty times more important than scribbling on paper." Yukio exclaimed in a calm tone. Ino looked at him as if she had an epiphany.

"Oh, hi Yukio." She said blushing

"Hey Ino, How's it going." Yukio said, Ino giggled and blushed so prominently that she looked like a cherry and she seemed to float away

"Wow, Yukio, you certainly have a way with women." I say with one eyebrow higher than the other like I'm implying something, or like I'm telling him something he doesn't already know.

"Ya, I especially love it when they don't answer my questions." He explains, slightly annoyed. "Yo, bro I gotta get to Kendo class now, I gotta fight some girl named Saeko today, whoever she is" he mumbles. I laughed at his semi-joke, he knows who Saeko is, but she's training 90% of the time and besides that she's in class the 10 and doesn't really talk to anyone, besides her Kendo teammates. "Alright See Ya!" He says as he turns the corner, and that would be the last time I'd see him before the events of Z-Day.

-Yukio-

I said bye, to Takuto as I rounded the corner to Kendo class, my Headphones were somewhat annoying seeing as I was sprinting as fast as I could in order to not be late, and the Hallways were oddly empty, although I didn't pay it any mind at the time. The bell rang 5 minutes before I got to class, I pulled the sliding door to my right and I saw everyone look at me "Sorry I'm late Kassaki-Sama"

"Apologize to Miss Bushijima not me." explained mister Kassaki

"Forgive me Miss Bushijima." I bowed at her person making it look as if I cared if she accepted my apology or not. She nodded, accepting my apology

"All you did was give me more time to warm up" She said smugly, I smirked, we looked at each other, bowed, and waited for Mr. Kassaki to start the round, We heard a scream. Me and Saeko looked at the door as it slid open slowly a girl stood there crying, covered in blood, I looked at her in shock

"P-P-Please h-h-help me" She stuttered crying. "S-so c-cold."

"WHAT HAPPENED?" I Yelled, Saeko looked at me. We both got real Katana's off the wall before Mr. Kassaki could stop us. We ran as fast as we could to the door. Kato ran to the Girl whose name was Aoi crying over her

"WAKE UP PLEASE WAKE UP!" He was screaming "AOI WAKE UP!" her body began to twitch, and her eyes opened "Oh thank god."

"Yukio look." Saeko said I turned to my right and saw a pale and bloody boy in uniform stumbling down the hall.

"Was the person that hurt Aoi, the person that got you?" I asked. No response. "HEY YOU-"

"Yukio I think he's the one that DID hurt Aoi" My eyes opened in shock, how did I not know that it's so obvious. Just then a boy came running around the hall screaming

"AH! HELP ME!" He screamed. Just then a bunch of limping and bloody bodies came up behind him. Then the one that we were trying to talk to turned around and more or less clotheslined him. Then the thing dropped down on him and started eating him ALIVE. And to make things worse about ten of those things joined in. Then from out of nowhere I heard a scream come from the kendo room, all I saw was Aoi, attacking everyone in the class. Before I could intervene everyone in the class was lying there. Dead, bloody. Then without any warning whatsoever, they all got up seemingly simultaneously, and began to lunge at us, I dodged the first attack leaning somewhat backwards, my eyes still locked on my attacker, I turn at breakneck speeds and slice it in half. I look at Saeko.

"We need to get out of here." I say in a serious tone, even though that was the most obvious thing I could of possibly said.

"Well… we might as well find as many survivors as we can."

"Isn't that a little bit of work?" I say not thinking. Then as if I had no idea at all until that exact moment,** Takuto, Rei, Kai** I think, "Saeko, we need to gather survivors." I say

"I just said" I cut her off before she could finish.

"Now" I say.


End file.
